


Stuck

by avakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avakaashi/pseuds/avakaashi
Summary: Hinata likes Kageyama. Kageyama likes Hinata back. Suga, Daichi, and even Noya could see it. Basically the entire Karasuno team could see it. The only people who need to realize it are Hinata and Kageyama, and that just requires a bit of meddling.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> (Note from when I first wrote it) Y'all I am literally so bad at writing anything gay so please bare with me. Also, there's a pinch of Tsukkiyama(if you squint) for all of you Tsukkiyama fanatics(aka: me)!
> 
> (Note from present) Alright so this is my first time posting on ao3 and I'm a bit nervous, honestly! I hope this does better than my stuff on Wattpad! I wrote this probably a couple weeks ago... maybe longer... I honestly hadn't intended on posting this anywhere, but I changed my mind of course!

"Kageyama will murder us." Yamaguchi pointed out, completely not down with the plan yet.

"What are you saying? He'll be locked in a closet and by the time he comes out of there he'll be in a good mood. I'm sure of it." Tanaka countered, seemingly proud of his explanation.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "why am I even here? I don't care if those two get together." This earned him a punch in the arm from Yamaguchi.

"Because I asked you to, obviously." He mumbled, not noticing how Tsukishima's cheeks reddened a bit.

"Alright, enough messing around." Suga said, standing up. "Are we doing this or not?"

Daichi looked up at Suga in shock, "You're actually going along with this? That's a surprise."

"I'm tired of them being so oblivious." Suga argued.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

And with that, the plan was set.

It was the end of practice and everyone was preparing to leave when the plan came into play.

"Hey, Hinata, Kageyama, could you two stay behind and clean up a bit? Everyone else said they're busy." Daichi shouted to the pair that was bickering in the corner of the room. The team made sure to pick a day that neither Hinata nor Kageyama would have any plans after practice.

Kageyama and Hinata both quickly stopped bickering and turned their heads to Daichi, nodding slightly.

"Thanks! I'm gonna head out then. See you tomorrow morning."

Everyone said goodbye, and eventually the rest of the team was gone.

Sort of.

"Why is there a table out here? Who used a table?" Kageyama complained as he stared at the folded up table leaning against the wall.

"Hm... not sure. Let's put it back in the closet." Hinata said, and Kageyama nodded.

They both grabbed onto a side of the table and made their way into the closet.

Once they set the table down, however, the closet door shut behind them.

"Huh? Weird." Hinata mumbled as he approached the door. He tried to open it, though it didn't budge. "Uh, hello?"

No answer.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked, clearly annoyed.

Hinata gulped, knowing Kageyama would probably think it was him who shut the door. "The door's locked."

"The door's what?" Kageyama shouted, walking over to the door. Again, the door didn't move as he tried to open it. "How did this even happen?"

"I don't know!"

"Doors don't just lock on their own!"

"Well it wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know!"

"My god, stop arguing!" A voice from the other side of the door said.

"Wha- Yamaguchi?" Hinata's eyes went wide as he approached the door once again. "Hey, Yamaguchi, could you open the door for us? We're locked in."

"No."

"Why not?" Kageyama asked.

"Because I'm the one who locked the door, duh." He answered, as if it were obvious(which it kinda was).

"Enjoy your stay!" Another person said. _Suga?_

"Wait, what? No!" Hinata yelled, but it was too late. They heard the front door close.

Hinata sighed, sitting so his back was leaned up against the door.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama asked.

"Sitting down, obviously." Hinata answered.

"Why?"

"They're obviously not planning on opening the door anytime soon. Might as well rest until they do."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but he agreed and sat down beside Hinata.

Three hours. It had been three achingly long hours since they'd first gotten locked in that closet.

"How long?" Hinata asked Kageyama.

"Three hours? Around that? Not sure. My phone is in my bag out there."

Hinata groaned, closing his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"Whatever."

It was most certainly not whatever. Kageyama didn't want to sit there in silence for the rest of the night. But, he stayed silent anyway.

Hinata had been sleeping for about twenty minutes now, and Kageyama was already annoyed. He looked down at the orange-haired boy beside him, and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

Hinata sat there, his head tilted down and his hair splayed out and messy from practice — although it seemed to always be like that, Kageyama noticed — and Kageyama could've sworn he almost looked...

_Cute._

Kageyama shook his head, kicking the thought out of his brain. The thoughts soon came back, however, and Kageyama didn't even try to push them away.

It only got worse when Hinata shifted in his sleep, his head falling onto Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama couldn't see himself right then, but he could tell he was blushing like crazy.

Not being able to resist, he reached a hand up to Hinata's hair and ran his fingers through it. _Soft._ Just as he'd imagined it'd be. Kageyama lost himself in the moment, leaning his head on Hinata's.

"Kageyama?" Hinata mumbled, lifting his head slowly as he rubbed his eyes.

Kageyama's eyes widened, and it was very obvious that he was blushing. "Hinata-"

"How long was I out for?"

"About a half an hour." Kageyama answered, looking down at the hand that had previously been in the shorter ones' hair.

"Oh, okay... and what were you doing?" Hinata looked up at Kageyama, his eyes open wide despite his very short nap he had only just woken up from.

"Uh, I was just- I-" Kageyama couldn't figure out what to say. _'Oh, you looked really cute when you were asleep and I felt like touching your hair.'_ No, he couldn't say that. Could he?

"Oh, I fell asleep on you, didn't I? You must've been uncomfortable." Hinata lowered his head, looking down at his hands.

Kageyama's eyes went wide, "no, of course not! I-"

Then, Hinata looked back up at Kageyama with that same exact look from before, and he couldn't stop himself from what he did next.

Kageyama leaned down, pressing his lips down onto Hinata's. Hinata hesitated at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss.

Kageyama smiled, deepening the kiss as his hands made their way down to Hinata's waist.

Hinata hadn't even realized how much he liked Kageyama, but now that he was kissing him, he knew that he never wanted to stop.

Rest assured, when the team opened the door to the closet in the morning, the two were lying on the ground, limbs tangled up together as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note from when I first wrote it) Remember what I said about me not being able to write gay shit? Nah throw that sentence in the trash. I used to NEVER be able to write anything like this. It might not be amazing, but it's better than anything else I've written.


End file.
